zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: History Written in War
by Twilightwizard0309 ATTENTION: JUST SO YOU KNOW, I AM GOING TO SOUTH DAKOTA FOR A FEW WEEKS THIS SUMMER TO TAKE CARE OF MY SICK GRANDMA. UNTIL MY DAD COMES WITH THE LAPTOP, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DO ANY WRITING OR CONTRIBUTIONS. I AM LEAVING THIS MESSAGE ON ALL OF MY PROFILE/TALK PAGES THROUGHOUT WIKIA. IF YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RESPOND TO YOU UNTIL I GET INTERNET ACCESS WHICH I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO UNTIL MY DAD BRINGS THE LAPTOP OR I GO TO MY AUNT'S LIBRARY. Prologue Gerudo Desert. For centuries in Hyrule, this place has been a place of darkness, death, and inescapable sins. In the middle of this desert lies the Arbiters Grounds, which was once a legendary Gerudo temple, transformed into a ruthless criminal prison, now a stronghold for monsters shunned by the people of Hyrule. They had to live on their own and struggle for their lives. But that would all change because today, the master was returning. The monsters gathered in the top level chamber, where the prisoner executions once took place. The monsters suddenly began to bow. One of them stood up and walked onto a balcony. “My fellow outcasts,” he said. “Today is a new day for us. We shall soon have our prince back with us, who has traveled across many worlds in an effort to rebuild our late master’s empire. His latest expedition will be from the lair of the Yajyuu Riders, whose alliance he has gained. He…” suddenly a portal opened. A man walked through the portal. He was wearing a dark cloak with a sinister looking hood. The man showed the back of his hand, which had a Triforce symbol on it. The Triforce glowed yellow and the man laughed. “Minions,” said the man. The man removed his hood. “My name is Vaati of the desert. I have traveled across many worlds to bring you this message: ‘the history of light and shadow will be written in blood. Prepare yourselves for battle. For soon, a war is coming, a war that will tear Hyrule apart, and plunge it into chaos. And then, we shall have a King ruling all of the darkness, agony, and bloodshed that will become Hyrule.” The monsters raised their weapons and cheered. Vaati smiled and said “Oh what a glorious sight it will be!” The monsters went down to the armory and suited themselves up for battle. Vaati stood and watched them all as they gathered their weapons and put on their armor. Vaati walked down a hall into a private chamber. He pulled two masks from under his cloak. One of them was a tall, metal helmet that pointed at the top. The other was shaped like a heart with spikes poking out of the sides and top of the mask. Vaati placed both masks of the floor, in the center if the chamber. Then, Vaati put both hands together and began to chant. The tall, pointed helmet slowly began to rise. Suddenly, a blinding flash appeared and in the mask’s place stood a tall figure, wearing the helmet on his head. The figure also wore a cloak, similar to Vaati but with a vivid design on it. The figure was breathing fast, and heavily. “Where am I?” he asked. “Do you know who you are?” asked Vaati. The figure stood motionless for a few moments. He placed his hand on his helmet and hunched over, as if straining to remember his name. “My… my name is Zant.” He said. “And what is your purpose?” asked Vaati. “To serve my Dark Lord.” Said Zant. “And you failed at that, Zant.” Said Vaati, harshly. “You are a failure, a weakling. You lost your throne and everything you worked for, everything you cherished. You also led to our master’s death, which, by my standards is unforgivable. I should have let you rot in wherever you were after your death.” Vaati turned and glanced towards the heart-shaped mask in the center of the room. “But the truth is, I need you.” “For what?” asked Zant, angrily. “What could you possibly want that you needed to disturb my rest?” Vaati frowned. He outstretched his arm and a glowing purple light shot forth from the palm of his hand. It wrapped itself around Zant’s neck. Then it began to electrocute him. Zant squealed in pain and fell to his knees. “Stop…please…stop!” “You serve the master no matter what happens, and your death is not and excuse!” shouted Vaati. Vaati intensified the pain, and Zant screamed even harder. Then the light dispersed. Zant was lying on the floor, gasping for a breath. “On your feet, naïve!” commanded Vaati. Zant slowly rose to his feet. “Do you see the mask over their?” asked Vaati who pointed at the mask. Zant nodded. “It is the cursed Mask of the Majora. We need to free the demon from it and harness its power.” “How?” asked Zant. “We shall combine our powers as I perform a spell, which will give Majora a mortal form and place him under our control.” Vaati placed both hands together and squatted. “Do as I do, and pour your energy into me when I give the order.” said Vaati. Zant nodded. Zant took the same stance as Vaati and began to chant with him. The mask began to rise and a blinding flash appeared. Suddenly, a figure rose from the mask and laughed horribly. “Free!” cried the figure. “I am free!” the figure laughed some more. “Now!” cried Vaati. The figure suddenly cried out and fell to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a man wearing the very mask that Vaati had placed on the ground. Vaati and Zant rose from their stances and walked over to the man on the ground. “This is but a taste of my power.” Said Vaati. “You answer to me now.” “What form of magic is this?” asked the man. “I, the great Majora, cannot be tamed!” “You can,” said Vaati, “And you have. You only command a fraction of the power you used to wield, and you don’t wield it without my command. Now listen…” Vaati glanced toward Zant “Both of you. In fifteen years we will gather our armies and strike at the Kingdom of Hyrule. We shall corrupt Hyrule from within, and seize control of the seven temples through-out the land. Then, we shall search for the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom. Once those two items are in our hands we shall travel to Hyrule Castle and resurrect my master. Any thoughts of betrayal should escape you now. I will be watching everything closely. This operation is to go off without any interference. The Yajyuu Riders will infiltrate and guard the seven temples…” The man stopped watching. He was outside the window of the chamber where Zant and Majora’s resurrections just took place. The Man had been clinging to the wall using climbing gear. He jumped down the outside of the wall. He took out a piece of paper and a brush and some ink and wrote down a message on the paper. He rolled the paper up and tied it to the leg of a pigeon he had kept inside of a cage and left on the ground when he began to climb. “Take this to the King as fast as possible.” The man said to the pigeon. The pigeon then flew off, in the direction of Hyrule Castle. It was a day of celebration at Hyrule Castle. The queen of Hyrule finally had her child. She gave birth to a beautiful, health baby girl. The King of Hyrule was so happy, he wanted his news to spread throughout all of Hyrule. The King glanced at his loyal servant and said “Spread the news throughout Hyrule. Today, my daughter, Zelda, is born!” Suddenly the doors opened, and a man in a hood was escorted inside by the King and Queen’s loyal Sheikah body guard, Impa, and two Hyrulian Guards. “Who dares to interrupt me on this joyful day?” asked the King, angrily. “I have a message from one of my rangers, your majesty.” Said the man in the hood. “It is of urgent importance.” Impa took the message and gave it to the King. The King read the message. Then, his expression of frustration turned into sorrow and dread. He sighed. “What is it, darling?” asked the Queen of Hyrule. “It seems the prophecy is coming true.” Said the King. “Then… we have to…” stammered the Queen of Hyrule. “I’m afraid so.” The man with the hood looked up and said “Sir, if I may, I would take the child under my care and train her as one of the Rangers.” He said. “That would be a good idea,” said the King of Hyrule. The Queen nodded in agreement. “Let it be done.” The Queen of Hyrule began to cry. “Goodbye, my sweet Zelda. May the three goddesses watch over you.” She kissed her baby’s forehead. “Aye.” Said the King. “And may good fortune watch follow you where ever you go.” The King also kissed his child’s forehead. Impa took the baby and handed it over to the man in the hood. “Thank you, Ricco.” Said the King. “Please, watch over her with great care.” “I will watch over her as if she was my own.” Said Ricco, who removed his hood. Ricco walked out of the room, followed by the two Hyrule guards. The doors closed. The King of Hyrule turned to Impa and said “You recently had a baby, correct?” asked the King. “Yes.” Said Impa. “Her name is Impaz, named after me.” “Train her. Mold her into the perfect Sheikah apprentice. And in fifteen years, send her to watch over my beautiful girl. “I understand.” Said Impa. Impa left the room. The King and Queen looked and each other. The King frowned and said “It is a dark day for Hyrule.” The Queen nodded, still in tears. Then, the King hugged his wife, trying to comfort her. “We must have our faith in the prophecy, beloved.” He said. We must have faith…” Chapter 1: The Girl from the Forest I don’t understand, thought Link. Why are my dreams showing me this? Then, Link saw a dark cloud looming over a great castle. Suddenly, the cloud breaks apart. A golden pyramid fell from the sky, and beneath it stood four figures. One was females, wore a mask that covered half of her face, and held two small sais. Another female wore a cloak with a hood and was twirling a spear. Then there was a male, who was large, bulky, and strong and carried a giant ax. Finally, the fourth figure stood in front of them, and wielded a sword and shield. It was male and had green clothes on and a green hat. Was it just Link’s imagination, or did the figure look a lot like… “Link!” cried a voice. “Link!” Link woke up from his strange dream and moaned. “What time is it?” he said to himself. “Link!” said the voice again. Link looked out his window and saw his best friends, the tall, strong, and muscular man, 17 year old Fado and the sweet, small, and innocent 15 year old girl, Illa waiting outside. Fado was very strong and tall, and was trained in the use of an Ax. He had red hair and blue eyes. Illa was the daughter of the Mayor, Mayor Ko, and has a love of the forest. She was sweet, and kind and had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Fado, Illa, and Link had all been friends since childhood. Link and Fado were orphans, whose parents were killed in battle. Since then, Link and Fado were raised by their swords master, Master Lee, who raised the two like they were his own children. “C’mon, bud,” said Fado. “Master Lee's gonna be real mad if we’re late for sword practice today!” Link nodded. “Sorry Fado,” he said. “I’ll be right down!” Link got on his clothes, grabbed his wooden sword and shield, and ran out the door. Link was 16 years old. He was moderately tall and had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in a good physical condition, and is very nice and helpful to those around him. “Sorry I kept you waiting, guys.” Said Link. “Don’t worry about it, bud.” Said Fado. He turned toward Illa. “Illa’s gonna watch us practice today.” Illa smiled and said “Good morning, Link. I hope you don’t mind me watching you practice…” Link smiled and said “No! Not at all.” The three friends went on their way to Master Lee’s dojo. As they were walking they began to hear a strange rustling sound. “What’s that?” asked Fado. It was coming from a bush, which was moving and shaking oddly. “It’s probably just an animal.” Said Link. Suddenly, out from the bushes fell a cloaked woman. She was very wounded, her robe stained with blood. Illa screamed, and Link and Fado rushed to her side. “What happened?” asked Link. “Who are you?” Link and Fado propped her up against their shoulders and carried her towards the town. The woman muttered something that sounded like “Master…” and then she lost consciousness. “Come on.” Said Link. “Let’s take her to the infirmary.” Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle some more. Out ran two monsters with bloodstained blades. They were both blue, with pig-like faces and wore a belt with a skull belt buckle. They squealed horribly. “Give us…the girl!” said one. Their voices sounded dry, like a man who has had no water for many days and was on the brink of death. “Illa,” said Link. “Take the girl and get to the infirmary as fast as you can!” “Okay!” said Illa. Illa began to walk as fast as she could while carrying the weight of the woman on her back. One of the monsters began to run after her. “You will not escape!” said one of the pig-like monsters. Link drew his wooden sword and shield and jumped in front of the monster. The monster frowned and said “Do you wish to die too, hylian?” The creature made a horizontal slice with his sword, but Link blocked it. “Back, monster!” said Link. Link pushed the creature back and swung his sword vertically. The creature blocked the strike with his blade and stabbed. The blade hit Link’s shield. The creature smiled and said “Hmph. You may be decent with a blade, but that won’t stop me from consuming your flesh, hylian!” Meanwhile, Fado was dueling the other creature. The beast was smaller than Fado, but was making cheap shots at his opponent’s legs. Fado managed to jump out of the way. Fado jumped up, onto higher ground. The monster foolishly pursued him. Fado took his wooden ax and swung downward. The monster jumped out of the way, but landed off-balance. Trying to keep from falling to the ground, he was to distracted to see Fado swinging his ax into him. The collision sent the creature flying into a tree. The creature moaned and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Fado turned to observe Link’s battle. The creature was on the offensive, but his blade couldn’t touch Link, since he was leaping and dodging from side to side, evading every blow. The creature came in close to Link and tried to stab him, but Link jumped to the monsters left, rolled on the ground into the area behind him, and stabbed him in the back. The creature cried out in pain and fell to the floor. It didn’t bleed, however, and strangely, just like the creature Fado vanquished, disappeared. Link sighed once the battle ended. “What were those things?” he asked Fado. “I don’t know!” replied Fado. “But we should go see if Illa got to Dr. Mizuki with that woman.” Link and Fado rushed in to see Illa and Doctor Mizuki standing over the woman from the forest. She looked to be about their age, with brunette hair, and brown eyes. She was underneath bed covers and her robe had been taken to be washed. Link turned to Doctor Mizuki and asked “Will she be alright?” “She’ll be more than alright.” Said the Doctor. “She should be healthy and out of bed within the week.” Link, Fado, and Illa all made surprised and unconvinced looks. “But that’s impossible!” said Link. “When we found her, she was severely wounded!” “Yeah!” said Fado. “She looked like she lost a lot of blood.” “I don’t know what to say!” said the Doctor. “She must have some sort of magical healing powers because a majority of her body and injuries have already healed.” The Doctor left the room. Illa turned to Link and said “I’m going to let my Dad know what’s happened.” Said Illa. “You two better head on to sword practice before Master Lee gets angry.” She smiled and said “fair well!” before running out the door. Link smiled and said to Fado “She’s such a nice girl. She probably doesn’t have a sour bone in her body.” “But she has a point.” Said Fado. “We’d better hurry to see Master Lee quickly!” Link nodded and the two exited the building. After a few seconds, Link ran back inside the building. “Sorry, Fado!” he called. “I left my shield in here. I’ll be right there!” “Hurry up!” cried Fado. Link walked inside the building to see another woman standing over the woman from the forest. She had a slim and skinny body, and wore a strange uniform with an eye and tear design on her chest. She had brown hear tied into a pony tail and had two sais tucked into pouches on her hips. “Who are you?” asked Link. The girl turned to Link. She had red eyes and wraps that covered her mouth and chin. She had strange tattoos on the side of her face. She looked up and said “My name is Impaz. I am this girl’s protector.” Link looked at her with disbelief on his face. “Well, you did a real good job at that.” He said. Link drew his sword and shield. “Now tell me who you really are!” he said. Impaz looked at Link and said “I speak the truth. Did you not notice how fast her wounds began to heal?” That’s right! Thought Link. “I gave her a special remedy that would heal her wounds faster than normal. I failed to protect her once because I was careless, and I got captured. But I won’t fail her again.” “What’s keeping you, buddy?” Link turned to see Fado rushing towards him. Link turned back into the room to see that Impaz had disappeared. “Nothing.” He said. “Let’s go.” Link grabbed his weapons and he and Fado ran down to the dojo. As they entered, they saw Master Lee waiting for them in the center of the dojo, meditating. Master Lee was an old man, with a grey beard and a master’s robe. In ages past, he was a great and powerful warrior, who guarded the village of Ordon. When their parents were killed, he had raised Link and Fado as if they were his own children, and trained them in the ways of battle to protect the village. He had put curtains over the windows so that it was dark, and was sitting in the center of a circle of lit candles. “Umm…master?” stammered Link. “Hmmmm?” asked Master Lee. “We’re sorry we’re late. We were…” Master Lee put a hand up and ordered Link to halt his explanation. He stood up, and walked towards his pupils. He put his hands on their shoulders and said “My boys, you have made your master very proud.” “You know about what happened?” asked Fado. “And, your not mad?” asked Link. Master Lee shook his head. “You boys showed true courage today. Rescuing that poor maiden from that horde of monsters was an act of mercy only a true knight would perform. And for your heroic deeds, I present to you a gift.” Master Lee grabbed a chest and placed it on the floor in front Link and Fado. Link pulled out the sword and said “Woah!” “That is the Great Ordon Sword, said to be used by the legendary Hero of Twilight himself.” Master Lee turned to Fado. “And for you Fado, the mighty Ordon Ax. Forged in the fires of Death Mountain by the great Goron Blacksmiths, this is an ax that cannot be broken.” Master Lee turned to Link and said “I have one more special gift for you, Link.” “What is it?” he asked. Master Lee handed Link some old green clothes and a green hat. “Put these on over your current clothes.” Said Master Lee. Link obeyed him and put the clothes on. “Now, look at yourself in the mirror.” Said Master Lee. Link looked in the mirror and had a dumbfounded expression on his face. “You remind me more and more of the legendary heroes who fought the darkness, Link. The Hero of Time, and the Hero of Twilight. I hope that when you put on these clothes, you remember the tales I told you in your youth, as well as myself.” Link turned to Master Lee with a worried look on his face. “You sound as if you’re leaving.” Said Link. Master Lee laughed and said. “I’m not going anywhere. But I am an old man, and I will not be around for much longer.” “Don’t talk like that, master!” said Fado. “Everyone knows you’re the strongest man in the village.” Master Lee smiled and said “Yes. Perhaps…” That night, after a long day of practice, Link and Fado went to bed. At the dojo, Mayor Ko spoke with Master Lee about the issue of the monsters and the mysterious woman from the forest. “She wore the robe of the Rangers.” Said the Mayor. “That must mean that something evil is happening in the forest.” Master Lee nodded. “Tonight, my students and I shall go and investigate the Forest Temple. If I find anything, we’ll let you know.” Mayor Ko was relieved. “Thank you, Master Lee.” He said. Master Lee walked up to Link and Fado’s bedroom and opened the door. “Boys, wake up. We have a job to do.” Link and Fado woke up and nodded. Link put on the Hero’s Clothes and he and Fado rushed downstairs to join their Master. Master Lee waited for them outside. Link and Fado drew their new weapons and stood next to their teacher. “What’s our job, sir?” asked Link. “We are going to go to the Forest Temple and…” Master Lee turned. Link and Fado followed his gaze and saw a man with a black cloak and hood and another man with green hair and green skin, with yellow eyes and a fiendish smile. His robe was black with patterns of a red dragon all over them. And next to them was…Illa! She was tied up and unconscious, lying on the floor next to them. The man with the hood removed it. He had purple skin and hair and had red eyes. He looked to be about Link and Fado’s age. He frowned and said “Who are you?” “We should be asking you that.” Said Link. The purple skinned man turned to the green skinned man and said “Go.” The green skinned man nodded, grabbed Illa, and leaped off into the forest. Master Lee drew his katana sword and said “You are not welcome here, agent of darkness!” “Oh, really?” said the purple skinned man. He too drew a katana blade. “My name is Vaati, servant of Ganondorf.” He said. “Bow before my might, old fool!” Master Lee swung his katana and struck Vaati. His blade collided with his and sparks flew. Link and Fado watched as both kept swinging their blades, one colliding with the other, either showing no signs of pain or slowing down, and both showed deep concentration with their swordsmanship. It was intense to even watch it. Suddenly, Vaati vertical slice was parried, and Master Lee drew blood from Vaati’s shoulder. Vaati cursed and said “No more games. For striking me you shall pay the ultimate price!” Master Lee stabbed with his sword, but Vaati had disappeared. Suddenly, Master Lee cried out. Link shouted “NO!” as Vaati pulled his blade out from Master Lee’s heart. Vaati had somehow teleported behind Master Lee and stabbed him in his heart. Link and Fado rushed to their master’s side. “Master!” said Link, sadly. Vaati laughed and said “Let this be a lesson to all of those who dare to oppose me!” Then Vaati teleported away. Link looked back down at his dying master. Master Lee grabbed Link’s shirt and said “Listen, Then he turned to Fado and said “Both of you. My time on this world is done,” “No Master, don’t say that!” said Link. Master Lee coughed up some blood and continued to speak. “There is nothing more for me you can do. Soon, I shall pass from this world. You must have courage. You must face the demon sorcerer Vaati before he resurrects the King of Darkness.” “How?” asked Link. “He’s too powerful!” “You must become strong!” said Master Lee. “Go to the seven temples throughout all of Hyrule. There, you must find and free the six sages and use their power to battle the sorcerer.” “Where can we find them?” asked Fado. Master Lee coughed. “One lies here in the Forest Temple in Faron Woods. To find the others you must go inside of a volcano, travel beneath the sea, climb a mountain, cross a desert, face death-itself, and travel back through time.” Master Lee coughed up some more blood. “You must find allies and trust them. Only through the power of courage and unity will you be able to face the harsh tests ahead.” Master Lee gasped for breath. “Good bye and good luck, children. I…love…” That was all he was able to say. With his last statement, Master Lee’s eyes closed as he died. “No, No, NOOOOOOO!” cried Link. “MASTER LEEEEEEEEEEE!” Chapter 2: Into the Forest Temple Link and Fado took Master Lee to Doctor Mizuki. After news of Master Lee’s death was announced in the village, Mayor Ko came to visit him in his office. Link and Fado took Master Lee to a room and left him on a bed. Dr. Mizuki entered the room and instructed Link and Fado to leave the room. A few moments later the Doctor exited the room. He looked towards Link and Fado and said “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.” Then, the Doctor left Link, Fado, and Mayor Ko alone. Link and Fado sighed sadly. Mayor Ko put his hands on the boys’ shoulders. “He was a great man.” Said Mayor Ko. “One of the world’s greatest swordsmen done in by a coward.” Mayor Ko glanced towards the ceiling. “I remember, how back in the day he was one of Hyrule’s greatest knights. He and I both.” Link looked towards Mayor Ko with disbelief on his face. “You guys were knights?” he asked. Mayor Ko laughed and said “You sound so surprised! He was a true master of the katana blade, and with my mighty ax, I could bring down eight men with one blow. But then came the dreadful day Lee was injured. It was during the Hyrulean Civil War. He and I had a contest on who could take down more soldiers, me or him. We were both tied at 88 and the battle was over. As he and I were about to regroup with the others, a coward who was still alive took a cross bow and fired it at his side. He missed his heart, but he was severely injured nonetheless. He was unable to fight for the army anymore, and he was decommissioned. Instead of honorably taking his award, however, he shamed himself and he traveled to Kakariko Village and drank at a bar. “I visited him there and helped him get back on his feet. On our way out of the bar we met a wounded, bloodstained woman walking towards us with two baby boys. She said ‘Please sirs, if you have any kindness in your hearts, please take these two boy. They’re chasing me…’ ‘Who is?’ I asked. But those were her last words. We took our horses and rode out as fast as we could towards Ordon. Lee was really devoted to the two boys we had been given. He raised them like his own children. Eventually, those boys grew up to be…” “Us.” Said Link. Mayor Ko nodded. “Yes.” “So that means…we’re brothers?” asked Fado. Mayor Ko nodded. “Now you need to hold up his wish, and travel to the Forest Temple in Faron Woods. Please, rescue my daughter and save our village.” Mayor Ko bowed towards Link and Fado. Link and Fado looked at each other and back at Mayor Ko. “We’ll do our best!” Reassured Link. “Yeah!” said Fado. Suddenly, Dr. Mizuki rushed into the room. “The woman from the forest is gone!” she cried. “And so is her weapons and robe!” Link smiled and said “I have a pretty good idea where she’s headed…” Link and Fado took their horses, Epona and Romani and rode into Faron Woods. They approached the giant tree that made up the Forest Temple. Ages ago, great Hylian Elders of long ago took the giant tree that could be found in the woods and turned it into a temple dedicated to the gods and goddesses that formed the Kingdom of Hyrule. Now it was inhabited by vicious monsters. Link and Fado rode up to the entrance to see the woman standing in front of the temple. “You there!” cried Link. “Stop!” The woman turned to see Link and Fado riding up towards her. “Who are you two?” she asked. “Is that how you treat everyone who saves your life?” asked Fado, angrily. “Go back to your village. There are strange beasts inhabiting this temple…” replied the woman. “And your going to drive them all out by yourself?” asked Link. “He’s right.” Said a voice. The three turned to see a slim, skinny woman standing on top of the Forest Temple’s gate. She had her face covered up with some wraps and she had a mark on her chest, an eye with a tear drop. “You,” said Link. “You’re the woman I saw earlier!” She nodded. “Who are you?” asked the woman with the robe. The other woman jumped down from the gate. “My name is Impaz. I am a Sheikah…” “What is a Sheikah doing this far from Hyrule Castle?” asked the woman in the robe. “I am here…on a mission assignment.” “You told me you were her protector.” Said Link, pointing at the woman in the robe. “What did you mean by that?” “…that’s not important right now.” Said Impaz. “Right now, we have a temple to investigate. Impaz began to walk inside of the temple. Then she glanced over her shoulder. “Are you three coming?” Link and Fado followed her inside. “Great.” Said the woman in the robe, as she followed them. Fado glanced back at her over his shoulder. “So you got a name?” He asked her. The woman nodded. “My name is Juniper. I am a ranger of Hyrule. I and my master, Ricco were assigned by the King of Hyrule to investigate rumors of monsters that have infested the temple here. But, my master and I were ambushed and…he…” she stopped talking then, and looked away. Fado understood what she meant. “I’m sorry.” He said sadly. “I managed to escape, after they killed my master, but they followed me. I thought I was done for…” “But then Fado and I saved you.” Finished Link. “So anything personal about you, Impaz?” asked Link. Impaz shook her head. “As a Sheikah, I am a personal body guard and agent for the King and Queen of Hyrule. I do whatever it is I am assigned to do. And, conveniently I was assigned to check out this Forest Temple, as well as the other legendary temples of Hyrule.” The four walked into the first chamber of the Forest Temple. It was massive, with vines on the walls, spiders and bugs crawling everywhere, and giant, overgrown plants and grass all over. “Something tells me that the rest of this temple is going to look just as pretty.” Said Fado, sarcastically. “Look!” cried Juniper. She pointed at three monsters that stood around a fire. “Those are Bokoblins.” Said Impaz. “They are pretty weak warriors. They should be simple to overcome.” “We could take them out easily if we had the element of surprise…” Fado charged at them while screaming “Die monsters!” The Bokoblins saw him coming and jumped out of the way before Fado could swing his ax. One of them hopped behind him and said “The only one that will die here tonight is you, trespasser!” The monster tried to stab Fado in the back, but suddenly an arrow flew and hit the monster in the throat. Fado slashed him with his ax and the monster vaporized. The other two were on the offensive. As they came charging at Fado, they licked their lips, hungry for blood. Suddenly, a net folded up from under them which carried them into the air. Link, Juniper, and Impaz walked from behind Fado. “What were you thinking?” asked Juniper angrily. “We had the element of surprise and you just went and gave us away! If there were more of them, you’d have been killed!” Impaz nodded. “Luckily, thanks to your distraction, I had managed to set a trap in the shadows.” Fado had a dumbfounded look on his face. “I didn’t even see you! How…” Impaz chuckled and said “That’s how you know I’m a full fledged Sheikah.” Juniper looked towards the captured Bokoblins and asked “Where is your master?” “And the girl he kidnapped!” said Link. The monsters laughed and said “What makes you think we’d tell you?” “Would you like our friend with the ax to start asking the questions?” asked Impaz. “A worthy sacrifice in the name of our cause.” Said one of the Bokoblins. “Enough!” said Juniper, impatiently. “Tell us where your master is or I will gut your throat!” She pulled out an arrow and held it up to the Bokoblin’s throat. “Go ahead!” said the Bokoblin. Juniper growled at the monsters. Impaz walked up to her and said “Do not let your frustration get the better of you. Lower your weapon.” Juniper lowered the arrow. “I shall get the information we need from him.” Impaz looked into the eyes of the monster. The bound Bokoblin looked back into her eyes. They stared at each other for a solid three minutes. Impaz made a sign with her hands and said “Contact!” Fado scratched is head and looked confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. “I have made contact with his mind.” Said Impaz. “I am peering into his subconscious. It is a Sheikah trick that only we can use.” “You weak-minded fool!” said the other trapped Bokoblin. “The leader here is a Yajyuu Rider named Kalle Demos.” Continued Impaz. “He is the master of a fearsome plant creature, and has command over plant life. He and the girl are inside of the master’s chambers on the bottom floor of the temple. But he knows we’ve infiltrated this placed and has sealed the entrance. To gain entrance, he need the big key from his lieutenant, a creature known as the Big Eye Plant.” “Which is?” asked Link. “Exactly what his name says. It is a giant plant with an eye its center. His eye is said to see all that goes on in this temple.” “How?” asked Juniper. “Its roots stretch deep into the ground and can span the length of the entire temple. The eye ball is absorbed into the roots as it travels through the temple. When it needs to see something, it comes out of the roots to observe what it needs to observe…” “Including idiot trespassers such as you four!” said a voice. It came from up above. Everyone glanced up to see an eyeball on the roof. Juniper took an arrow out from her pack and launched it. The eyeball moved out of the way. It laughed some more. “Guards!” called the eyeball. “Guards!” In every direction, dozens of guards rushed from their positions into the room where the eyeball was calling. All four heroes drew their weapons. “Drop your weapons if you want to survive this day!” said the eyeball. The four did just that. The eyeball laughed some more. “Take them to the dungeons, and prepare them for their transformations.” Ordered the guards. Four of the big, doglike guards approached the four and bounded their hands behind their backs. They carried them towards the dungeons. Dungeons, huh? Thought Link. That the best you can do? End of Chapter 2 part 1